


Condoms, Sulking and Established Longstanding Personal Friends

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Chat Logs, Friendship groups, M/M, No Fourth Wall, bubble hockey, chat fic, established longstanding personal friends, this fic doesn't have enough chucky in it, we don't talk about arizona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The boys react to the picture of condoms found in the toronto bubble
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Condoms, Sulking and Established Longstanding Personal Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the boys use a slang term for FSSW in this fic which you may consider offensive.

Thought it might be useful to show you guys the table I'm using to keep track of these boys and where they are atm.

Name

| 

Hub

| 

Hotel

| 

Playoff Situation

| 

Draft Year  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Connor McDavid (Davo)

| 

Edmonton

| 

JW Marriott

| 

Eliminated

| 

2015  
  
Dylan Strome (Stromer)

| 

Edmonton

| 

Sutton Place

| 

| 

2015  
  
Auston Matthews (Matts)

| 

Toronto

| 

Royal York

| 

Eliminated

| 

2016  
  
Mitch Marner (Marns)

| 

Toronto

| 

Royal York

| 

Eliminated

| 

2015  
  
Travis Konecny (TK)

| 

Toronto

| 

Hotel X

| 

| 

2015  
  
Matthew Tkachuk (Chucky)

| 

Edmonton

| 

Sutton Place

| 

| 

2016  
  
Tyson Jost (Josty)

| 

Edmonton

| 

JW Marriott

| 

| 

2016  
  
Mikey McLeod (McLeod)

| 

Not in the bubble

| 

| 

Never in ☹

| 

2016  
  
Alex DeBrincat (Brinks)

| 

Edmonton

| 

Sutton Place

| 

| 

2016  
  
Brett Howden (Howdy)

| 

Toronto

| 

Royal York

| 

Eliminated

| 

2016  
  
Carter Hart (Hartsy)

| 

Toronto

| 

Hotel X

| 

| 

2016  
  
Please note, the boys use a slang term for FSSWs here which you may consider offensive.

Howdy:

| 

Alright, which of you fuckers left a condom packet out for the world to see  
  
---|---  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m sorry, what?  
  
Mitch:

| 

Gord Miller posted a pic of a packet of trojan with the caption “someone’s having a very different experience to the rest of us”  
  
Chucky:

| 

WASN’T ME.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Not my bubble, not my problem :p  
  
Stromer:

| 

Just TK and Hartsy left out of us lot that are still in Toronto  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And we’re both pining over absent boyfriends  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So it wasn’t either of us  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m pining over absent boyfriend  
  
Teeks:

| 

Hartsy is spending his time watching Avs games and drooling over Makar  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m gonna tell him 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

DON’T YOU DARE TJOST  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Don’t forget I have video footage of you crying over how beautiful your future teammates are from the draft  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I will absolutely release it  
  
McLeod:

| 

HA HA HA HA I’d forgotten that  
  
McLeod:

| 

Josty was all “I GOT DRAFTED TO THE PRETTY TEAM”  
  
McLeod:

| 

“I’M NOT PRETTY ENOUGH TO BE AN AV”  
  
Stromer:

| 

Wait, why have the rest of us not seen this video?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because I need it right now to keep Josty inline  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So he doesn’t tell Cale stuff about me.  
  
Mitch:

| 

Or your secret internet boyfriend apparently  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That too.  
  
Josty:

| 

*squints*  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Don’t you fucking dare TJost.  
  
Josty:

| 

Do you…  
  
Josty:

| 

DO YOU KNOW?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Of course not. I’ve no idea who he is.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

All I know about him is how terrible he is at not giving clues  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Shhhhhh  
  
Josty:

| 

:O TELL HIM WHO YOU ARE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WHAT? NO!!!!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No.  
  
Josty:

| 

Because he for real has no clue. NO CLUE.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And that’s what we agreed.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He’ll be heartbroken if he finds out I know.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So you can’t confirm for me. And you can’t tell him. Please Tys.  
  
Josty:

| 

Ugh. Locking you both in a closet at the first opportunity.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m kind of ok with that tbh 😉  
  
Josty:

| 

EWWWWWW  
  
Davo:

| 

I was reading the condom post  
  
Davo:

| 

HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FIND EXPLAINATIONS OTHER THAN “Gay Hockey Players”  
  
Howdy:

| 

IKR  
  
Howdy:

| 

IT’S THE MOST OBVIOUS SOLUTION  
  
Howdy:

| 

But nooooo…. There’s never any dick sucking in the NHL  
  
Stromer:

| 

Can confirm not true  
  
Stromer:

| 

Deffo is dick sucking in the bubble 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

TMI DYLAN  
  
Stromer:

| 

Just because we’re both on the same group chat doesn’t mean I’m talking to you yet  
  
Matts:

| 

Wait what?  
  
Matts:

| 

Surely if anyone’s not talking to anyone, it should be Davo not talking to Stromer  
  
Matts:

| 

You did kind of kick him out of the playoffs bud  
  
Brinks:

| 

Yeah, but then Con didn’t give Dylan a hug in the handshake line  
  
Brinks:

| 

So Dylan’s sulking  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’M NOT SULKING  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’M A PERFECTLY REASONABLE AMOUNT OF UPSET  
  
Davo:

| 

And I’ve apologized  
  
Davo:

| 

But apparently he’s not talking to me until he gets a cuddle  
  
Davo:

| 

Which is kind of tricky, since I’m not allowed in the bubble  
  
Mitch:

| 

God can you imagine the headlines  
  
Mitch:

| 

Connor McDavid caught sneaking back into the bubble because he loves hockey that damn much  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Yeah, but just think, if we were NBA players we could have Established Longstanding Personal Friends  
  
Howdy:

| 

LMAO  
  
Davo:

| 

Again, what?  
  
Howdy:

| 

The NBA are allowing players to have one family member or “established longstanding personal friend” in the bubble  
  
Teeks:

| 

Is that code for boyfriend  
  
Teeks:

| 

Or hooker?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Hooker boyfriend?  
  
Davo:

| 

Why didn’t they just say partner?  
  
Matts:

| 

Partner definitely excludes hookers. Which ELPF doesn’t  
  
Mitch:

| 

I want to declare you an ELPF matts 😉  
  
Matts:

| 

I can’t work out if you’re calling me a hooker or not :P  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m just mad they get it and we don’t  
  
Howdy:

| 

Clearly we weren’t sneaking out to see strippers enough  
  
Stromer:

| 

Did you boys even have time to sneak out and see a stripper  
  
Howdy:

| 

#OUCH  
  
Howdy:

| 

Definitely too soon :p  
  
Stromer:

| 

What does one have to do to be considered an established longstanding personal friend  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, they gonna check their snap streaks?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

LMAO I love it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You can have one person to stay in the bubble, but only if your snap streak is over 100 days  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ugh, I wouldn’t even be allowed Patty then  
  
Hartsy:

| 

That’s because you suck at snap  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You suck at literally anything on your phone that isn’t calling your boyfriend  
  
Teeks:

| 

I MISS HIM ☹  
  
Davo:

| 

Finally got far enough into the comments that people are considering that gay hockey players might be a thing  
  
Davo:

| 

Suggestion of MacKinnon/Makar  
  
Davo:

| 

How does that sound Hartsy?  
  
Josty:

| 

AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m dying  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Nate’s too old for Cale  
  
Hartsy:

| 

And just no  
  
Josty:

| 

No?  
  
Josty:

| 

(Davo, ss me that suggestion though, because I’m gonna need to share it in the team chat)  
  
Hartsy:

| 

D:<  
  
Davo:

| 

Other suggestions were PKane and Toews  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Much better suggestion :D  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Stromer/Binksy ARE THEY? Because they are SO ADORABLE  
  
Stromer:

| 

If they are  
  
Stromer:

| 

They aren’t telling us  
  
Brinks:

| 

But my money’s on yes  
  
Teeks:

| 

Do the rest of the team know about you two?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I mean…. On the assumption that they’re not idiots, yes.  
  
Brinks:

| 

So since they’re hockey players  
  
Brinks:

| 

…no  
  
Stromer:

| 

We’ve not SAID  
  
Brinks:

| 

I imagine they just think it’s stromer being cuddly stromer  
  
Mitch:

| 

I mean, I did think you were dating Davo for a while  
  
Mitch:

| 

Because you’re kind of cuddly with everyone  
  
Stromer:

| 

DAVO :O  
  
Stromer:

| 

#no  
  
Stromer:

| 

Davo is bae even when I’m mad at him, but he’s not…. BAE.  
  
Brinks:

| 

I’m so glad I’m used to you dyl  
  
Brinks:

| 

Otherwise I wouldn’t have a fucking clue what you were saying  
  
Mitch:

| 

I realized one day I didn’t even have to think to work out what Stromer was trying to say  
  
Davo:

| 

Ahhhh that’s a scary day for all of us :p  
  
Josty:

| 

:O DID DAVO JUST USE AN EMOJI?  
  
Mitch:

| 

It’s off season Davo  
  
Mitch:

| 

Davo’s a much more reasonable person when you take the hockey away  
  
Davo:

| 

THAT ISN’T TRUE  
  
Davo:

| 

I was reasonable when I was an otter.  
  
Brinks:

| 

Define reasonable…  
  
Davo:

| 

Fuck you all. I’m enjoying my off season ok?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Me ‘n Davo are gonna play road hockey without you fuckers.  
  
Mitch:

| 

I’m invited though right?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Duh, all the GTA crew…. Except Dylan.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Would you not rather be playing playoff hockey than road hockey though?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I WOULD RATHER NOT GIVE DYLAN THE SATISFACTION  
  
Brinks:

| 

Is now the time to say that I’ll give Dylan the satisfaction 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

Thanks babe. :P nice to see someone still loves me.  
  
Davo:

| 

Ugh. I’m so mad I’m not on your team Dylan  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m mad your not on my team…  
  
Stromer:

| 

Wanna play for free so we can fit you under our cap?  
  
Davo:

| 

Honestly, if my agent would let me I would…  
  
Davo:

| 

But I’d want Kit on my wing just fyi  
  
Stromer:

| 

No deal.  
  
Stromer:

| 

You had like, one season of Kit on your wing, he’s been my winger for LIFE bae  
  
Howdy:

| 

Even when you were in AZ?  
  
Brinks:

| 

WE DON’T MENTION ARIZONA  
  
Brinks:

| 

Sorry Matts :p  
  
Matts:

| 

Eh, whatevs.  
  
Josty:

| 

Any of them you want me to take out?  
  
Josty:

| 

By which I mean any of them you want me to ask some of the guys on my team who can actually fight about…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

LMAO. BRB telling the boyf that josty offered to fight  
  
Josty:

| 

-.-  
  
Stromer:

| 

Just knock em out of the playoffs for me yeah?  
  
Josty:

| 

We’re working on it :D  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You should know where to find me by now ;)


End file.
